Broken Hearts
by Bright Hopes
Summary: A girl wakes up from presumably a ten year slumber in stasis. She is immediately made as a member of Organization XIII. However nothing is how it seems. -This story doesn't follow canon series. Its just made to be a good story. :) Rated because of some details I might put in could be a bit suggestive.


Broken Hearts

By: Bright Hopes

Chapter 1: Recovery

I find myself on an island. I'm not exactly sure what island or where I am. I can feel the slight hustle of the sea breeze. The scent of salt filled my nostrils. I could even feel the hot sand beneath my feet and the warmness of the sun on my arms. I was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue Capri shorts. I looked up as I saw a teenage boy look down at me and smiled. His silver hair spiked out in every which way, and his amber eyes glowed like a warm fire. His slightly tanned skin gave off a warm glow.

"Hello there Nina, what do you have there?" he asked me. I hold out a seashell to him, a Venus comb. He tries to look surprised as he takes it from my hands to inspect what I have brought him. "Whats this?" he asked with a warm smile. He turned the shell around as if inspecting every extremity of it. His face was a obvious act as if he never saw one before.

"It's a Venus Comb!" I said with a giggle.

"Wow I didn't know that! I'm sure you'll grow up to be a great adventurer!" he replied.

Immediately the water tide came in. The water levels rose parts of the island was being torn apart as huge waves crashed. It was a sudden disaster. I looked around with fear in me, hoping for some instruction on what to do. I looked up at the silver haired boy who kept his grin on his face. It seemed that he was oblivious to the surrounding disaster. Why was he just standing there? Could he not see anything?

In the distance I could see a humongous wave building up. It was heading straight for us. I knew what was gonna happen if we stayed there any longer. I began to run for cover, but the boy stood there like as if he was a statue. "Com on! We need to find shelter!" I cried out to him. He didn't move still. I had no choice to run back and to help move hi along.

I ran across the now cooled sand and grab tightly onto his hand. "Please come to safety!" I begged him. However it was to no affect, for the harder I pulled the more firm his stance seemed to become. Like he was some unmovable object, not willing to budge.

The wave was now above us, threatening to crash at any moment, and it followed through at that moment. I saw the top of the wave starting to come down. A tidal wave befitting to be called a tsunami was just about to land on our heads as it dropped through the air.

"Nina don't be afraid," the silver haired boy said.

The wave hit us and I immediately lost all logical vision as I was swept away. Being carried to some place I didn't know. I began to cry inside my heart. I will never see my family or even the silver haired boy who was always so nice to me. I was going to be alone.

I hit hard metal floor as water dumped around me. I could feel a cool chill of the air around my entire body telling me I was naked. My body was older then in the flashback I had. Being about the size of a teenage girl. My vision was extremely blurry at the moment, and I could feel my hair pressed flat against my skull for it was wet.

My chest immediately became irritated and forced me to cough up water. Through my recovering hearing I could hear the sound of a buzzer going on and off in an incessant pattern. I could see the blurry image of a black figure standing before me. It took me a couple of seconds to catch my breath. As soon as I did, a folded up black leather coat landed in the puddle in front of me.

"Put it on," the black hooded figure said to me before turning away and leaving the room. I watched as the person left. Grabbing the coat with my weakened grip I tried to stand up with my shaky legs. I heald the coat up so it unfolded. Then I struggled for some minutes trying to figure out which way was up and which way was down. Once that was sorted I put the coat on and I zipped it up.

It felt a little weird to be putting the coat on and not wearing anything else. I even felt a weird tingle when the material tightened around my bust and tickled my nipples. However I would have to not think of it at the moment. Obviously this wasn't going to be a permanent situation... I hope.

I walked on the smooth cold metal floor with my bare feet as I exited the room to where the hooded man was. With my vision now clearing I can tell that he was about a foot taller then me. However his hood completely obscured his face.

"It's good to see that you recovered from you illness Xinan," the hooded man said with a smooth voice. That statement confused me. What did he mean by illness? I couldn't remember a time when I had gotten an illness. Then again I couldn't remember much of anything. I had brief memories which were more like flashbacks. All of them were flashbacks of being on an island with a silver haired teenage boy. Like the one I had before waking up. However in all my memories I was just a little girl, maybe around six or seven years old. I don't remember anything in between then and now.

"How old am I?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Your sixteen," the hooded man replied. That was a shock to me. That is at least ten years I had no recollection of. Why couldn't I remember anything? "You might be experiencing amnesia. It's a result of treatment for your illness," the man said as he started walking down the catwalk and I followed.

He pulled back his hood and I saw immediately who he was. He had silver hair that spiked out every which way. Amber eyes that glowed like a fire, and slightly tanned skin that gave off a warm glow. He was the silver haired boy from my flashbacks. He was safe, and it made me feel secure that he was safe and sound.

"If it helps you to remember I'll introduce myself. My name is Xemnas, and I am your boss," he said introducing himself.

Xemnas... the name was not familiar. Well he did call me Xinan, yet I could have sworn that in my memories he called me Nina, and then again I did loose a lot of my memories. Maybe the memories I do have are incorrect in some way. If so then I didn't truly remember anything at all.

I felt like a stranger in this world. All my memories showed me at a tropical island. However the landscape here was a dark city with the occasional neon light on the buildings. There was no movement among the city. It seemed that the city itself was abandoned. It gave an impression of lost hope.

"So was my illness in my mind, and is that why I lost my memories?" I questioned. Xemnas stopped in his tracks and I stopped also. He looked like he had something on his mind.

"You don't have a mind, nor a heart. We are all empty shells of who we used to be. Shells without a heart," Xemnas said before continuing in his course. That information was a little hard to understand. What did he mean by that? I don't have a heart right now? This was all confusing! What was real and what isn't? Nothing made sense to me at the moment.

"I'll bring you to your room. Then after you get a full set of clothes on and you start feeling comfortable, then maybe I can introduce you to the others," Xemnas noted as he lead me into the main part of the castle. We walked down various hallways. I looked around trying to remember my surroundings. However the effort was to no prevail. I was left with still the same emptiness as before. I didn't understand how I got here or why I was here. I had no knowledge why I am missing my heart. It all spun around in my head as I tried to make sense of it all.

"We are here," Xemnas said. He pointed to a door which I assumed must be the door to my room. I walked over and I opened the door. Inside it was just a plain room pretty much. There was little to no decorations. However there were sea shells on pretty much every surface in my room. Something that was still in line with my memories. Which meant I have been to that island before.

"When your ready please report to the conference room, there's a paper with instructions on the dresser over there," Xemnas said as he walked away. I turned and walked toward my pure white bed and I let myself fall upon it. Thinking about everything I had learned today I just couldn't concentrate. Was this all really happening? Or was it another flashback? It feels real, so I would have to assume it is. It seems like my recovery is going to take a while.


End file.
